Ishiko Katsuragi
History Ishiko was born to prominent members of the Shôden Katori Shintô in Hokkaido. As a child, her ambition was to follow in the footsteps of her parents as a Miko and Samurai. After many years training and learning under the temple's masters and priests, Ishiko did fulfill her goal. She became proficient in exorcism, and took a special interest in the ways of spirit binding. Rather than following the way of the sword as many of her peers chose to, Ishiko instead found her skills lay in the art of naginata-jutsu, and she has become to be regarded as one of its greatest fighters the temple has ever produced. However, after she had earned her place as a warrior of the temple and, as master of the naginata in her own right, Ishiko chose to leave the strict confines of her home to further hone her skills and experience the rest of the world. This did not go well with the elders of the temple, her parents included, and they forbade her from leaving. This didn't stop her, but upon trying to leave she was forced to duel and mortally wound another warrior, and in the subsequent confusion she fled the temple. Ishiko met her best, some would say only, friend and travel companion Misaki Ayakane, a fellow student, when she was three, and over time the pair have formed a strong bond with each other. When Ishiko chose to leave the Shôden Katori Shintô at the age of 21, it was only Misaki who supported her decision, and they left to travel Japan together. Ishiko is a headstrong person, who constantly strives to gain more from life. Loyal to her principles, if not always her elders and betters, she is at heart a warm and caring person, but uncompromising and cool. She only seems to show this side of herself to Misaki, of whom she is fiercely protective. One day, she hopes to return to the temple, and make amendments for her past wrongs, until then, she and Misaki travel on. It is this that has brought her to Hinata, ahead of her companion, to investigate some strange claims surrounding an old inn. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Naginatajutsu Ishiko is nearly a master of naginatajustsu, the art of wielding a naginata, and as such is much respected by her peers and elders of the temple. More than a match for any swordsman. Exorcism & Demon Hunting As a former miko of the Shôden Katori Shintô temple, Ishiko still retains her skills as a exorcist and demon hunter, and has trained extensively in the spirit binding. Ki Meditation Through deep meditation, Ishiko has reached a level of concentration many take years to perfect. This has raised the power of her Ki considerably as a result. She can channel this ki in a number of ways, though mainly through combat. Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Misaki Ayakane *Hinata Girls Dormitory *List of Hinata Girls Tenants